


proud.

by rosewatersweets



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also dad Jordan pog!, Drabble, Gen, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewatersweets/pseuds/rosewatersweets
Summary: in which the captain watches tubbo defeat some skeletons and zombies by himself, and can’t help but feel proud of his son and how far he’s come. and the two make promises to each other at sunrise.
Relationships: Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	proud.

**Author's Note:**

> i finished writing this at 1:30am, so sorry if there’s a lack of quality in some parts. but i really, really enjoyed writing this, so i hope you enjoy reading it too :)  
> [i really appreciate comments !]
> 
> also maybe request a oneshot here (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310360/chapters/66726817) if you want? i find that i oftentimes get writers block.

It had been around 45 minutes now. 45 minutes of nonstop fighting in the dark of night, sword piercing rotting flesh, shield taking heavy hits from arrows, yet still he was persisting. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, dampening brown curls as he bashed a nearby zombie with his shield, knocking it down to the ground. Raising his sword, he drives it through the undead’s chest, finishing it off for good. 

The sound of footsteps and tall grass being pushed to the side caused the boy to swivel on his heel, turning away from the mobs in front of him for just a second to flash the approaching man a wide smile. 

“Captain!” 

“A bit late for practice, isn’t it Tubbo?” 

“I thought that you said- 

He pauses to take a swing at a nearby zombie, leaving a large gash across it’s torso, but not yet doing enough damage to put it fully to death. 

“ -if you have the opportunity to gain experience, you should take it?” 

The captain chuckled at this, leaning back against a nearby tree. 

“I s’pose you’re right about that. Mind if I watch for a little while?”

“Of course not!” 

And with that, he was off, sprinting across the field towards the skeletons. Iron clashed against bone as Tubbo took them down, one by one. The skeleton’s bows, rendered almost completely useless by the close proximity at which they now fought, were eventually tossed to the ground as they made a desperate attempt to fight hand-to-hand.It was to no avail. By the time that the night sky had begun to brighten with the orange hue of morning, he had eliminated them all.

But despite the battle having been a clear victory for Tubbo since the start, the older man had his hand clenched tightly around his sword the entire time, ready to jump out at any moment, if need be.  Perhaps,  he mused to himself , this was parental instinct? 

After all, the boy no longer truly needed him here for training like this. This thought, although a tad saddening, filled him with happiness, as with only a month or so of training, his son could do this alone! He could only imagine what they could accomplish after more months, maybe a year, and his heart swelled at the idea of them being able to fight side by side. 

Breaking him from his thoughts was Tubbo themself, face bright with anticipation. 

“So? So? How’d I do? Did I do well?” 

Giving them a fond look, he stood up straight again, walking to a part of the field in which the grass was shorter, enough so that it wouldn’t affect their vision all too much if they took a seat. Which the older did, soon motioning for the younger to do the same.

“You did exceptionally, Tubbo.” 

“You really think so?” 

“Of course. You’ve improved a ton, I’m very proud of you.” 

He looked absolutely delighted at those words, and in his head he made a mental note to tell Niki and Tommy all about how he was praised. But first, he had the question that he’d been aching to ask. 

“Hey, Captain?” 

“Hm? What’s up?”

Glancing down for a second, he distracts himself with the tiny clovers growing alongside the other plants, before forcing the sentence out all in one breath. 

“Doyouthinkthatyoucouldpromisemesomething?”

The question is met with a nod, and one of his hands holds Tubbo’s, giving him a reassuring squeeze. 

“could you always stay with me? no matter what?” 

Another squeeze of the hand, and a gentle laugh. 

“of course, that was the plan from the start, after all. i promise.”

And now he feels a bit silly for asking, but can’t wipe the cheerful look off his face. 

“Hey, Tubbo. Promise me something too?” 

“Anything. What is it?”

“Honestly, I’m not- I’m not sure. Just something, some kind of promise.” 

“Well, then. . .”

they pause, giving themself a second to think. 

“then. . .i’ll keep making you proud, cap! and one day, i’ll be the one protecting you! i promise!”

eyes sparkling with newfound confidence, Tubbo smiled up at the man who had always been there for him, who he was endlessly thankful to. And the captain smiled back, ruffling the boy’s hair, who had always been of the greatest comfort to him, and of whom he was already so, so proud of.

“yeah. i’m sure you will.”

The wind rustled through the fields, wildflowers swaying in the breeze, as the sun rose over the hills. And the two, hero and apprentice, mentor and student, father and son, gazed off into the horizon, matching grins on their faces as sighs of happiness escaped them. With each other, this was home.


End file.
